Ruber
Sir Ruber is a fictional character and the main antagonist of the 1998 Warner Bros. film Quest for Camelot, voiced by Gary Oldman. Personality Ruber, in character, is a very brutal man who is extremely greedy, with the brink of his insanity, due to his obsession with his idea of becoming the new king of Camelot. He is so tough, cunning and exceptionally strong, so that he can defeat many knights, the way he kills a dragon with nothing but his bare hands, and the way he turns around and stops an attack that is coming behind him. But despite his rudeness and arrogance, Ruber was once loyal to Arthur, but suddenly changed, because he is refused both the ways he wants the share of his land, and to become the self-proclaimed new king. Ruber is far different from the other knights, with his deformed look and has own muscular strength makes him stand out. Although he did gather his henchmen and the Griffin, he can be annoyed by their stupidity and their clumsiness, especially where they are about to take Excalibur from the ogre. Ruber does takes this very well if Kayley or Garrett interfere with his plan, foiling them. But little did Ruber knew about Excalibur that after he melded the sword to his arm, and later accidentally gets it trapped in the stone, meaning that he cannot pull himself or the sword out, which causes his unintentional downfall that he will eventually perish to his own demise. Physical Appearance Sir Ruber is a slender and strong man with fair greenish skin, big shoulders, his body shape in shape of an inverted triangle, long reddish-orange shoulder-length hair and he is nearly half bald, matching thin eyebrows which nearly forms a unibrow, protruded forehead, green eyes with small pupils and slightly yellowish eye scleras, purple eye bags and jagged and broken fingernails. In his former Camelot knight form before he betrayed Arthur, Ruber wore a dark blue tunic uniform with blue sleeves and dark blue cuffs, cyan pants and dark blue boots. He has a sword with silver hilt, brown handle, and silver blade. When Ruber attacks the knights, he uses a grey mace with a brown handle. His later main outfit, He wore an black sleeveless cleavage with two red chest and back armors with an matching cloth connected from his chest and back to his red cloth belt with a gold round buckle attached on and two red cloths hanging from the front and the back. He also wore red shoulder pads with pair of eye shaped holes and pair of silver spikes on each pad. On his wrists, he wore red wrist cuffs with each single silver spike. He wore black pants and red boots with a gold fastener on each side and a silver spike on each heel. He wears a red helmet with two horns at one point whilst breaking into Julianna's home, but never wears it for the rest of the film. Ruber does uses his own sword with a brown handle with a white spiked tip pommel, black hilt, slightly jagged silver blade with two spiked corners under the hilt. Later, when Ruber has melded Excalibur to his right wrist with his magic potion, his right arm is now a grey and crimson mechanical version of it to hold the sword. Ruber also dons a black cape with a gold buckle fasteners to disguise himself in order to gain access to Camelot. Role in the film Ruber's Betrayal As stated in the beginning of the film, Ruber was once a trusted knight of King Arthur and a member of the Knights of the Round Table. However, following the ten-year rule of peace and justice in Camelot, Ruber grew obsessive with power. During a meeting, he attempts to take advantage of his rank by desiring riches, to which Arthur refuses to allow. Ruber then takes up a stand by nominating himself for the throne of Camelot. One of Arthur's loyal Knights, Sir Lionel, berates him for it, swearing that no one will serve a false king. This drove Ruber into a murderous rage, wanting to kill Arthur with a mace, but the brave Lionel defended the king at the cost of his life, right before Ruber turns to attack Arthur. However, using Excalibur, Arthur beats Ruber back when the traitor swung his mace at him, causing Ruber to fly across the table and towards the hallway. Ruber then flees away from Camelot in exile, vowing revenge that one day he will claim Excalibur and all of Camelot to himself. The Invasion of Ruber Following his ten years in exile, Ruber has gathered a swarm of barbaric followers to support his cause to take over Camelot. As the tenth year passed by, Ruber formulated a plan involving to steal Excalibur and use land carriages to infiltrate into Camelot to exact his revenge. As the plan goes, Ruber sent his pet griffin to steal Excalibur from Camelot, (unaware that the theft is bungled and the sword is dropped into the Forbidden Forest, due to the intervention of Ayden, the pet silver-winged falcon of the legendary wizard Merlin) and leads his followers to attack the lands of Sir Lionel's widow Lady Juliana. Ruber reveals himself to Juliana and explains to her about his plan to take hold of her land wagons to hide his followers and gain him access, and even forced her to tag along with his plan by threatening to kill her daughter Kayley. During the ransacking of Lady Juliana's village, Ruber uses a potion he bought from some witches (the potion is labeled to have come from ACME) to transform his followers into an army of "iron men with hands of steel" and prepares to ride to Camelot with Julianna's wagons. Once his henchmen has transformed into their mechanical selves, Ruber announces their journey to Camelot. Ruber meets up with the Griffin, not knowing that Kayley is overhearing their conversation, and soon learns from the Griffin that he lost Excalibur's and the sword's current location in the Forbidden Forest. Ruber becomes furious with the Griffin, stating that Excalibur is the one thing that can keep him for his conquest of Camelot. Ruber then suddenly sees Kayley escaping into the Forbidden Forest to search for it after she overheard him, Ruber then orders Bladebeak and two of his ironmen to follow her and then orders the Griffin to lead him and the two of his henchmen to Excalibur in the Forest. The Chase for Excalibur Ruber later goes into the forest with the Griffin and few of his henchmen, he gets furious with the Griffin over where Excalibur was dropped. After Bladebeak came back to his boss, Ruber then learns from the chicken that Kayley has now joined Ayden, a blind hermit named Garrett to search for the sword. Ruber then makes his decision to follow the heroes, hoping they will lead him to it. Whilst following them, Ruber and his army enter Dragon Country, but after they arrived, Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall were nowhere to be found, but they have encountered black ferocious dragons. One of the dragons corner Ruber, but he simply killed it by punching it in the face, and later roasts it for him and his henchman to feed on. Ruber then sends Bladebeak to the wagons, knowing he will be useless on his search for the sword, Ruber then makes camp outside Dragon Country at night, plotting to get revenge on Kayley. The next day, Ruber and his henchmen eventually catches up with the heroes and has one of his ironmen to injure Garrett whilst trying to listen to Ayden's warning, But Kayley saves him by trapping Ruber and his army under the moving tree's hand in the valley of thorns and took Garrett to safety. Ruber and his men were left stuck under the soil beneath the hand for hours. The next morning, Ruber eventually escapes from the trap and was about to beat up the Griffin, but after seeing the Rock ogre's footprints, Ruber and his men free themselves and eventually tracks the heroes down again into the Rock Ogre's Cave where there are rescuing Excalibur. Ruber hates ogres and his henchmen almost woke him up and when he and the griffin tries to get the sword, the Griffin sneezed waking up the Rock Ogre, but Kayley manages to make him tired by swinging back and forth. When Kayley finally got Excalibur, Ruber and the Griffin then try again to steal back the sword, but the ogre yawns, causing the two villains to fall and eventually gets trapped by the Ogre's rear end, which breaks wind, sending the two villains flying to the wall. Ruber then recovers from this quickly and sends his henchmen down the cliff to chase the heroes and the Griffin to attack Ayden. But the falcon tricked the Griffin into flying straight into Ruber causing him to fall down a cliff with his henchmen. Ruber and his henchmen landed unconscious but unharmed. Ruber takes Excalibur Later on, Ruber and his men have recovered from their fall, and eventually manage to clear from the forest, and capture her. Ruber takes Excalibur from her grip, and he is overjoyed whilst finally holding it after waiting 10 years. Ruber then takes the opportunity to claim Excalibur for himself by using his magic potion from earlier to merge the mighty sword to his own right hand (despite writhing in pain as he does that), replacing his whole right arm to that of a mechanical version to hold the sword. Delighted, Ruber continues on with his plan by having Kayley bound and gaged in the wagon, held captive by one of his ironmen and forcing Juliana up front. Ruber manages to gain entrance to Camelot by staying hidden in his black cape disguise, he enters the kingdom successfully and silently. But Kayley warns the knights in time, causing Ruber to lead off the attack on the knights and charges in the castle and has two of the ironmen to barricade the front doors. Ruber begins to attack an wounded Arthur once more while the Griffin and the rest of Ruber's men ward off the rest of the loyal knights. Fortunately, Garrett, Ayden, Devon, and Cornwall arrive to the rescue; while Ayden, Devon, and Cornwall deal with the Griffin by burning and attacking him, and Bladebeak (who has now turned against the evil knight) attacking one of Ruber's henchmen, Garrett takes Kayley to an underground tunnel leading to the Round Table, where Ruber is attacking Arthur before declaring himself to be the new king. During the fight, Kayley overhears Ruber to Arthur about the death of Lionel. Swearing that she will not serve a false king, Kayley slams a wooden beam into Ruber, launching him out of the window, and she is trapped by him when she follows. Garrett attempts to strike Ruber from behind with his staff, but Ruber anticipates this by slicing his stick and throws Garrett next to Kayley. The End of Ruber However, Ruber is unaware that both Garrett and Kayley are next to the stone where Arthur once wield Excalibur from it before becoming king. Ruber eventually closes in for the kill, wielding Excalibur as he is aiming, but when he is about to strike, the two lovers move aside at the right time causing Ruber to accidentally plunge Excalibur directly back into the stone. This causes the power of the stone to kick in and Ruber, now realizing this, attempts to pull himself free from the stone, but he couldn't, due to the fact he is not the rightful king and his exact foolish idea of grafting Excalibur onto his own arm, as the energy given off by the stone that expunges the taint of his potion from the sword. As a result, Ruber's soldiers revert to their ordinary human selves, allowing Arthur's knights to arrest them. Whilst all of this is happening around the same time, Ruber gets himself caught in the powerful crossfire between the energies of the stone's power and the potion. Ruber laughs due to the power of the stone dismantling his arm apart and blowing off his armor before he is finally disintegrated to his death, being destroyed by the very same power he planned to obtain. After the villain had obliterated completely into smoke, one of Ruber's shoulder pads was the only thing left of the insane knight falls back to earth. Relationships King Arthur King Arthur is Ruber's main target for revenge after Ruber and King Arthur slightly clash during a meeting about the divisions of the lands, and Ruber grows his hatred towards the king by attacking him, but Arthur rebounds the traitor with Excalibur. Ruber, then plots revenge on Arthur. And after 10 years, Ruber does have the king injured by the Griffin and has the sword stolen, and when the two meet again, Ruber then tries to murder the King out of fury. Sir Lionel Sir Lionel along with the other knights does not get along with Ruber, due to his rudeness, obsession, and arrogance. Sir Lionel was the first to disagree with Ruber's ideas and the two clash, resulting Sir Lionel and the other knight to fight with Ruber, and Sir Lionel lost his life from Ruber's attack. Bladebeak Ruber doesn't have much in common with Bladebeak, right after Ruber merged the chicken with an axe as demonstration towards his men. Ruber does have Bladebeak to chase after Kayley, but eventually finds him useless whilst on their search for Excalibur, and sends him to the wagons. Lady Juliana Ruber finds interest in Juliana, trying to woo her over, making a rude compliment of her being single after her husband's death, Ruber blackmails Juliana into betraying the king and help Ruber to take over Camelot, she refuses, but when Ruber threatens to have Kayley killed, Juliana is forced to help him with his plan. Ruber uses Juliana to allow him access into Camelot under disguise. Kayley Ruber is Kayley's nemesis, and he plans to kill her if Juliana doesn't help him with his plot. Ruber spends most of his time to get the sword and tries to stop Kayley from getting it. But however, he does capture her and taking the sword easily from her grip. But this doesn't stop Kayley from giving up, she stops Ruber from killing an injured Arthur and eventually defeats him by making him slipping Excalibur back into the stone where he meets his end. Garrett Ruber doesn't have much in common with Garrett, but he is also Garrett's nemesis, and Ruber plans to chase after Kayley and Garrett, hoping their search leads Ruber to Excalibur. Ruber does make physical approach to Garrett; he has one of his men to shoot him on the side, and separate him from his staff by slicing it with Excalibur. But Garrett listens to Ayden's signals, which leads to Ruber to get stunned when Garrett fights back, and later on Ruber is tricked into impaling Excalibur into the stone, where Ruber loses his life. The Griffin The Griffin is Ruber's pet, and Ruber uses him to steal Excalibur for his plan, but after hearing about the sword in the forest, Ruber begins to abuse the creature and snapping at him. Ruber continues doing this to the Griffin for his stupidity and the way he minds his manners, whilst on his search for Excalibur. His minions All of Ruber's minions are either clever or stupid, but Ruber melds various weapons to them, turning them into ironmen, rendering them more useful for his plan. Ruber can clearly get annoyed by their stupidity whilst searching for Excalibur. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Ruber is loosely based on the Red Knight from the novel that inspired the movie "The King's Damosel" (in turn an adaptation of a character already made a staple antagonist in Arthurian literature). Unlike Ruber, The Red Knight is a less prominent antagonist in the story, though still the instigator of the main plot. He is also nowhere as affable. *Ruber has some similarities to Shan Yu from Mulan, another animated film that both came out in 1998: **Both have the same hairstyle. **Both have murderous teams of only men. **Both have avian creatures as pets (Hayabusa and The Griffin) who were burned out by comic relief dragons (Mushu, Devon and Cornwall) and are sent to retrieve a sword. **Both attempted to kill the female protagonists (Mulan and Kayley) with swords, but failed. **Both tried to murder the rulers in order to rule the lands, (The Emperor and King Arthur) **They both met their explosive deaths at the end - fireworks for Shan Yu and the stone for Ruber. **However, whereas Shan Yu does not hail from China, Ruber was originally a member of the Round Table. *Gary Oldman who voiced Ruber, also played other villains such as Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2, and the main villains in both Lost in Space and The Fifth Element. *Ruber laughs in agony before being destroyed by the stone. *Ruber also has some similarities to Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter franchise. **Both are dark lords. **Both have deformed facial looks. **Both are physically deformed - Voldemort is skeletally thin and Ruber is exceptionally strong. **Both wear black - Voldemort has a black robe and Ruber has a black cleavage with red armor. **Both turned to the dark side - Tom Riddle became interested with the dark arts and becomes the most evil wizard called Voldemort, and Ruber became increasingly obsessed with the idea of being King; becoming a rebellious traitor, Ruber fled Camelot and became the insane evil former knight. **Both have murderous teams of followers who joined the dark side - Voldemort has a gender-mixed team of Death Eaters while Ruber has a barbaric team of men. **Both use dark magic - Voldemort uses his wand and Ruber uses his magic potion. **Both have loyal pets (Nagini and The Griffin). **Both tried to kill the main protagonists (Harry Potter and Kayley), but failed. **Both are murderers (Voldemort has the large number of victims he killed, where Ruber has only killed Sir Lionel). **Both met their deaths by being vaporized - The rebounded killing curse for Voldemort and the stone for Ruber. *Ruber can have some similarities from the Joker from the Batman franchise. **Both are insane. **Both attempted to kill the main protagonists, but failed. **Both have henchmen on their side (Joker for Harley Quinn, and Ruber for the Griffin and the ironmen) *Ruber also has similarities to Scar from Disney's The Lion King. **Both attempted to rule the kingdom (Scar eventually does so, whilst Ruber unfortunately does not). **Both murdered the main protagonist's father (Ruber strikes Sir Lionel with his mace, and Scar pushes Mufasa to his death in the wildebeest stampede). **Both sing an evil song by explaining their plan, complete with green lighting. **Both have bumbling and idiotic henchmen on their side (Scar to the Hyenas, Ruber to Griffin and his Ironmen). **Both reveals that they are the ones who kill the main protagonist's father long time ago. which it made the main protagonist angry and fight them by average their father's death. **Both tried to kill the main protagonist who want to stop them (Ruber to Kayley, Scar to Simba). **Both met their deaths at the climax (Scar gets eaten alive by his own hyenas, Ruber gets obliterated by the stone). *Ruber is also similar to Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise **Both wear black outfits **Both wear armor on their bodies. ***Ruber is shown to be wearing a helmet when he makes his dramatic entrance to Juliana's home. **Both carry their own weapons (Darth Vader carries his lightsaber and Ruber carries his own sword; until he gets hold of Excalibur later) **Both turned to the dark side for reasons (Darth Vader to save his wife, and Ruber to attack Arthur for his denied request of the lands and the idea of becoming king) **Both are violent and merciless **Both fight the main protagonists (Darth Vader to Luke Skywalker, Ruber to Kayley) ***However, Darth Vader only wanted Luke to join the Dark Side with him. **Both die at the end. ***Darth Vader redeems himself at the last minute to make a sacrifice in order to save his son from Palpatine; Ruber unknowingly stabs Excalibur back in the stone, resulting the villain to be disintegrated due to the stone's power. *Ruber is similarly designed as Drake from the 1995 animated film The Pebble and the Penguin: **Both have a strong physiques. **Both are made for power. **Both don't consider their adversaries as a major threat. **Both met their deaths in the climax. Category:Characters Category:Quest for Camelot Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Quest for Camelot Category:Animated characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:Deceased characters Category:Knights Category:Arthurian characters‎ Category:Magic users Category:Bullies Category:Adults Category:Swordsmen Category:Comic characters Category:Overtakers Category:Thieves Category:Main antagonists Category:Warner Bros. villains Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Arthurian Legends Category:European characters Category:English characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Lords Category:Leaders